


Minx

by artificialdevil



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2018 [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Not Beta Read, PWP, even if it takes a little over 1k words for someone to touch a penis I swear it's just smut, how did this get so long, please help me, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: Mikoto may have been the King, but Totsuka knew how to get what he wanted.(Written for MikoTotsu Week 2018)





	Minx

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the long-defunct K Kink Meme and I found a request that was "MikoTotsu, anything you want but they have to have sex while Totsuka is wearing Mikoto's jacket". And this spun out of that request. It got way too wordy and at some point may have even stopped being sexy for it. Oops.
> 
> Today's Prompt: NSFW

There was a limited number of things in this world that Mikoto Suoh ever actually _wanted_ to do. And most days, if he had to go out to take care of something, all he wanted to do once he got back was sleep. While Kusanagi might at times make what he called “suggestions”, no one could really stop Mikoto from doing whatever the hell he wanted. He _was_ the King, after all.

Still, he was willing to at least attempt to go through the motions – making some vague gestures and grunts at everyone who greeted him upon his return to the Homra Bar before continuing up to the apartment on the second floor counted, right?

He was tired enough that he almost missed it. At first all that Mikoto noticed was his jacket laying on his bed – which was weird, since he was having trouble finding it earlier. Not that he had tried super hard or anything. But then he realized that the jacket wasn't all that was lying there. Curled up inside of it, like a warm and contented cat, was Tatara Totsuka.

The jacket was clearly too big for him, being both too long and too baggy, but that hadn't stopped him from donning it and then curling up on his King's bed, his light brown hair splayed over the pillow, eyes shut with a peaceful expression on his face. That alone wasn't really anything that Mikoto would have considered out of the ordinary for Totsuka, except for one thing...

Aside from the jacket, the younger man was completely naked. Even for Totsuka, waiting for Mikoto on his bed while wearing nothing but the elder's jacket was a new level of ballsy. Mikoto couldn't decide if he wanted to kick Totsuka out or completely ravage him. An entirely different decision was made when the brunet shifted slightly, turning his face into the pillow a little, a murmur of the word “King...” on his lips.

Mikoto glared at his clansman's face, trying to determine if this was calculated or if he was actually asleep. The open and vulnerable expression, as well as the steady, deep breathing made him believe it was the latter. Honestly, the Red King was still tired. He could pass up on this to get some sleep. In all likelihood, Totsuka would still be there when Mikoto woke up later, and he could do whatever he wanted with the younger man then.

Laying down next to the brunet, Mikoto put an arm behind his head to supplement the loss of his pillow, allowing Totsuka to keep it so as not to disturb him. In the quiet room, Mikoto could have fallen asleep very quickly – and he almost did, before some movement beside him made him at least halfway alert again.

“Aw, aren't you gonna have your way with me?” Mikoto lazily opened one eye to find Totsuka propped up on his elbows, looking at him with a slight pout. ' _Bastard_.' He had been awake this whole damn time.

He had half a mind to pin the brunet down and take him roughly, leaving him breathless and thoroughly fucked out. But that was likely what Totsuka wanted, so instead Mikoto ignored that impulse for once and let his eye slide shut again. “Nah, 'm tired.”

Mikoto _almost_ smiled at the frustrated sound Totsuka made and what sounded like the younger man kicking his feet against the sheets like a child having a tantrum. “Come on, King! I got myself all cleaned out and ready and everything,” Totsuka whined. Completely shameless, as always. But then, that suited Mikoto just fine. It was better than feigned demureness and stupid games.

The Red King only moved to take his pillow back before settling in to try to sleep, ignoring the half-whine, half-growl from the man next to him before he felt Totsuka flop back down on the bed, seemingly giving up. He should have known better than to think that his vassal would give up that easily. It was less than two minutes later that the brunet's stage whisper reached his ears. “Hey, King, are you awake?”

Mikoto's hand shot out almost too fast to be seen, grabbing Totsuka by the face without even looking at him and squeezing harshly. If Mikoto had decided to sleep, then Mikoto was going to _sleep_ , goddamn it.

“Ow, ow! King, that hurts-!” Despite Totsuka's claims of pain, there was a slight lilt to his voice, like he could start laughing at any moment. Mikoto gave a grunt and let his hand fall, telling himself that if Totsuka still didn't get the picture, he would kick him out. And also take his jacket back. For his part, Totsuka knew that his King wouldn't do any such thing. The brunet always knew how to stop just short of _actually_ making a nuisance of himself.

Totsuka took a moment to rub lightly at his jaw before asking something that would make anyone who knew him less well than Mikoto – and possibly Kusanagi – incredulous. “It's okay if I take care of myself at least, right?” Yes, the brunet was seriously asking for permission to jerk off in his King's bed.

Mikoto moved his arm in a halfhearted attempt at a shrug. “Do whatever you want...” His eyes were closed, so he didn't see the smile that spread across Totsuka's face at his response.

“Thanks, King! I'll just get what I need and go to sleep.” After that, there was a lot of shuffling around on the bed and Mikoto was close to telling Totsuka to just do it in the bathroom if he was going to be squirming around the whole time. But he didn't get the chance to, because he felt a pair of hands trying to undo his fly and his amber eyes shot open to see Totsuka kneeling at the end of the bed and pulling at his pants.

“The hell do you think you're doing?” Mikoto's brain was still trying to go to sleep, but his dick was starting to protest that notion when Totsuka looked up at him from beneath his long eyelashes.

“Getting what I _need_ ,” he replied to his King in a breathy voice, with a small smile. Noticing that Mikoto wasn't quite glaring at him anymore, Totsuka considered that close enough to consent for him to continue taking off the older man's jeans. Not an easy task given how tight they were and that Mikoto was putting in no effort to make the brunet's job easier, instead just watching him with darkened eyes. “Oh, don't pay me any mind, King,” Totsuka told him cheekily. “You can just go ahead and sleep.” He punctuated his sentence by massaging Mikoto's dick through his briefs with only his fingertips.

As if he could do that. Totsuka was really starting to get carried away by the amount of leeway Mikoto had given to him over the years. In truth, Mikoto actually liked that about Totsuka; that willingness to keep pushing, to get even closer. If it was anyone else, Mikoto would have found it a huge pain in the neck and probably would have broken the guy's fingers. But something about the sincerity that Totsuka acted and spoke with made it impossible not to like him.

Mikoto watched as Totsuka reached into his underwear, pulling out his King's dick and smiling at it like it was some kind of old friend. Looks like he wouldn't be getting that nap right away, but as Totsuka began to stroke his dick with soft hands, Mikoto couldn't bring himself to mind that much.

Totsuka's hands were softer than one would expect from a man. But somehow, that seemed to suit him perfectly. And Mikoto had certainly never minded the feeling. In fact, he quite liked how soft and smooth the brunet's hands felt around his shaft as they slowly pumped him up and down, while brown eyes kept flicking from the older man's face to his dick, unsure if he preferred to watch as Mikoto's cock hardened, or if he wanted to keep an eye on his expressions. Totsuka eventually decided on just adjusting his position to lay between his King's legs, so that he could get look up at an angle that allowed him to see both.

The two of them had had this kind of relationship for years, and Totsuka had picked up pretty quickly on what Mikoto did and didn't like. He knew how much pressure to use, how fast to go, and which spots made his King groan with pleasure. Those low, gruff sounds were probably more of a turn-on for Totsuka than anything else in this world. Much as the brunet enjoyed getting his own pleasure while having sex with Mikoto, his favorite part of it had always been making the older man feel good.

And as needy as he was feeling right then, Totsuka took the task of getting Mikoto worked up seriously, brown eyes dancing whenever his King's cock twitched in his grasp. Despite his mind's tiredness, Mikoto's dick was more than happy to be up and participating in such activities. He wasn't as horny as he had been when they were teenagers, but Totsuka had a talent for getting him hard quickly regardless of his libido. Often regardless of many other factors too, such as the place or situation. Kusanagi had smacked both of them when he caught Totsuka trying to suck Mikoto off behind the bar once.

Once he deemed Mikoto hard enough, Totsuka began giving little kitten licks all over the older man's cock until said man issued him a warning growl and nudged him none-too-gently in the side with his foot. _''Get on with it.'_ Words he didn't need to say. Totsuka chuckled lightly before obeying the silent order, taking the head of his King's cock into his mouth. sucking at it determinedly.

The younger man rarely took more of Mikoto into his mouth than just past the head. They'd learned the hard way that Totsuka had a ridiculous gag reflex and that trying to take too much would just end in unpleasantness for both of them. Totsuka had thought his King might seriously break things off with him after he had gotten too eager when they were younger and ended up throwing up in his mouth with Mikoto's dick still in it. Neither of them wanted to have sex for a while after that.

But this worked just fine; Totsuka would lave as much attention as he could manage on the thick head of Mikoto's dick, while his hands worked the rest of the length, helped along by the small amounts of drool that escaped from the sides of the brunet's mouth and dripped off his chin onto his King's cock. The heavy breaths and occasional deep but quiet groans that Mikoto let out were enough to get Totsuka even more excited to finally have the older man inside of him and when Mikoto nudged him with his foot again, the brunet pulled his head up and off of the redhead's cock with a messy, wet sound before eagerly reaching under the mattress where he knew Mikoto kept the lube. Because most of the time when they did this, the Red King couldn't be bothered to stop for long enough to look through the nightstand.

“Thought you said you got yourself ready,” Mikoto grunted, one eyebrow raised slightly. Totsuka just gave him an easy smile as he poured a generous amount of the slick substance over his hands while straddling his King.

“I did, but it's been a couple of hours.” _'Oh_.' That explained a lot. If _Mikoto_ had been the one ready to have sex for hours and _Totsuka_ had been the one to come home and try to sleep instead, he very well might have set the bed on fire.

Luckily, since he did most of the work quite thoroughly earlier, Totsuka didn't need to take too long in preparing, sinking two fingers into himself right off the bat when reaching behind himself. Reaching out with his free hand, the brunet pumped Mikoto's dick slowly, coating it with lube as he began to scissor himself open.

Mikoto had been planning to commit to being a lazy asshole through the entire process, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out, his rough hands gripping the younger man's hips and holding him steady while he worked on opening himself for his King. Totsuka shot him a grateful little smile before biting his lip as he teased a third finger at the edge of his hole.

Letting his head fall back a bit, soft sighs and small whimpers fell from Totsuka's lips as he worked his fingers deeper inside himself, finally slipping a third inside. Preparation was always key when having sex with Mikoto; the older man was large and not an entirely gentle lover. Totsuka never minded that, though. It just meant that he wouldn't be doing much tomorrow, and honestly it was always kind of nice to have an excuse to be lazy.

But soon, Mikoto's grip on the younger man's hips tightened, not quite hard enough to bruise; just enough to communicate that Totsuka should hurry up. Totsuka chuckled lightly. His King _did_ always hate being kept waiting. Reluctantly, the brunet pulled his fingers out, biting his bottom lip to keep from whining at the loss, quickly lining up his hole with Mikoto's length. He'd been waiting for it for too long himself.

They didn't use this position often. Despite Mikoto liking the view when Totsuka rode him and Totsuka liking how deep the redhead's cock could reach into him when he did, it was something of a rarity. So when Totsuka's legs immediately began to tremble as he started his slow decent onto Mikoto's cock, the older man held his hips more firmly, trying to ground him, shushing him quietly as pants and little whimpers left his lips.

The hardest part was getting the head of Mikoto's cock inside. Once he managed that, Totsuka went limp for a moment, trusting that his King wouldn't let him fall. He never did, he never would. Once he was ready, the brunet gave Mikoto a little nod for him to loosen his grip so the younger could finish his decent; this time not stopping until the redhead was fully sheathed inside of him. The initial penetration always hurt. Totsuka thought it was worth it.

After giving his vassal a little time to adjust, Mikoto gave one quick buck of his hips, making Totsuka bounce on him a little, a surprised cry escaping his lips before he pouted at his King. He knew what Mikoto wanted; he's getting to it! Shifting a little to get into a good position, Totsuka slowly raised himself up from Mikoto's cock, giving him a little smile before quickly sinking back down and settling on a moderate rhythm that he could maintain on his own.

Yeah, Mikoto loved that view. Totsuka looked so happy just bouncing on his cock like that, never breaking eye contact with the older man. It helped that he was still wearing Mikoto's jacket. The Red King thought he wouldn't mind seeing Totsuka wearing more of his clothing in the future.

After having been waiting for it, Totsuka was glad to finally feel Mikoto inside of him, the feeling of being stuffed full of his King's cock was indescribable but wonderful. On some nights, when they had the time, he didn't even need anything besides the cock in his ass to reach his peak. But today, he just wanted to get them both off. Tightening around Mikoto as he rose up and then relaxing as he sank back down had the older man grunting softly, gripping Totsuka's hips again, definitely going to leave bruises this time.

Looking at him now, it was almost hard to believe that this Totsuka was the same brat who had blushed and squirmed so shyly the first time that Mikoto took him. But even back then, his eyes had been the same. Always communicating without words, full of awe and admiration, and what they had both come to realize was also love, though neither of them ever said as much.

Those eyes, so full of unspoken words, could always light a different kind of fire inside of the Red King. Something blazing and passionate, yet never destructive. Without breaking eye contact, he moved his hands to the younger man's shoulders, pulling him down into a heated kiss, which was returned all too eagerly as Totsuka continued to move his hips, his body now fully pressed against Mikoto's and sharing in the warmth that always seemed to radiate from him.

Helping the man on top of him along, Mikoto thrust up into his heat, always so tight even after all the times he'd been inside. Totsuka had needed it; the way that his mouth fell open and a relieved moan tore itself from his throat was proof enough of that. His hips rocked faster, meeting Mikoto's thrusts, desperate sounds being dragged from him with every movement.

“King-” the brunet began, trying to speak between pants. Mikoto just gripped him harder, making sure to keep himself seated inside of Totsuka while flipping their positions. Driving into his vassal at a new angle, the Red King increased his pace further, brow furrowed and his amber eyes locked with Totsuka's as though searching for something.

A look of surprise and then realization spread over Totsuka's face and the flush that had may it's way across his body during their activities darkened further as he broke eye contact with Mikoto for the first time since he'd taken the older man inside of himself. The younger chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, accidentally biting down too hard at a particularly rough thrust from the man above him, yelping as he tasted blood.

He knew what Mikoto was waiting for. His King didn't ask it of him every time they slept together, but when he decided that he wanted it, he would never allow Totsuka to deny him. Out of all the things they did, it was the only thing that ever seemed to truly embarrass the younger man at this point, and he squirmed under Mikoto's intense gaze.

As was usual for Totsuka, the word that left his lips was soft, so soft it couldn't even be called a whisper. It was more a puff of air around his lips. “ _Mikoto_...” He cried out when a rough hand engulfed his length, pumping it in time with his King's thrusts.

“Again,” Mikoto ordered him, voice low and gruff as he drove into that tight heat, knowing that hearing the younger man say it would be enough to finish him.

Keening, Totsuka dug his fingers into his King's shoulders, cock twitching in Mikoto's grasp and leaking precum. “Mikoto,” he breathed, eyes shut tightly.

Giving a twist of his wrist as he continued pumping Totsuka's weeping dick, Mikoto slapped the brunet's ass lightly with his other hand. “Look at me,” he commanded in between heavy pants.

“ _Mikoto_ -!” Totsuka cried out his King's name desperately, finally meeting his eyes again, face flushed bright red. Mikoto leaned down, capturing the younger man's lips in a rough kiss that was more teeth than anything else and swallowing the sounds he made as he neared his peak.

It only took a few more thrusts, before Mikoto sheathed himself inside of his vassal one final time and emptied himself, Totsuka's cry of his name still ringing in his head. The brunet wasn't far behind, eyes falling shut as he gave into pleasure, cumming into his King's hand.

After catching his breath a bit, Mikoto pulled out of the man under him, hearing a small whimper as he did, before rolling over to lay beside him. Totsuka rolled onto his side, just staring at his King. The brunet had a sated smile on his face, despite still being red-faced and breathless.

“Satisfied?” Mikoto asked him, wiping his hand off on the sheets and closing his eyes. He was not about to deal with the cleanup right that moment. No, he would get that sleep he had wanted earlier. Totsuka just laughed, a happy, airy sound that made the world seem like a better place every time Mikoto heard it.

“Yup!” he confirmed, looking much like a child who had just managed to pull one over on someone to get his way. Because Mikoto may have been the King, but Totsuka knew how to get what he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I promise I'll write actual good smut orz.


End file.
